The Fork
by Marches45
Summary: Sal Left Thumb, the fingerprint guy, has taken Richard Watterson and three other men from Elmore hostage at the store. Can Nicole save him? Does Sal still use a spoon? Do you want the answers? Then read and review. Richard x Nicole pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fork**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Amazing World of Gumball.

Rated: PG to PG-13 for implied sexual themes. I'm not really going to put what Nicole and Richard do in a later chapter into detail.

Chapter 1

Gumball, Nicole, Anais, and Darwin Watterson were in their home in the town of Elmore. Gumball and Darwin were in the living room watching TV, Anais was in her bedroom doing homework, and Nicole was in the laundry room folding clothes. Her husband, Richard, was at the supermarket buying groceries.

_Flashback_

_Richard and Nicole were in the kitchen. "Richard, I need you to go to the supermarket; we need more [list of needed groceries which you can use your imagination decide that they need]. Can you get those, please?" Nicole requested._

_"Sure thing, honey," he said in compliance._

_"You know," she added with seduction creeping into her voice as she walked up to him, "I think I'll be in the mood for something tonight, if you know what I mean."_

_"I may not be the smartest rabbit, but I know what you mean, Nicki (yeah, I gave her that nickname for this fanfic)" he said as he put his hands on his wife's hips, smiling._

_She put her hands on his shoulder, and they proceeded to make out. He rubbed his hands along her sides while she ran hers along the fur on his head, deepening the kiss. They started to moan, which attracted the attention of their son, who walked in on their make out session._

_"Oh, gosh! What the h*ll? I can't believe I just saw that!" he cried disgustedly as he exited and covered his eyes._

_When the cat and rabbit broke apart, he seductively said, "I'll see you tonight, my love."_

_"Oh, stop, you big lug," she answered before kissing him again, breaking off quickly._

_"Alright. Bye, honey," Richard called as he grabbed the car keys and went out the door._

_End Flashback_

_Tonight_, Nicole thought as she smiled to herself and headed for her bedroom with the laundry basket in her hand. Before she reached the top of the stairs, however, the news suddenly came on, interrupting her thoughts.

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcasting with breaking news," said the reporter.

* * *

**This is an official milestone: my first cliffhanger. Anyway, how do you like this story so far? Is it good? bad? Let me know by reviewing (if it's bad, don't be a d*ck by flaming; instead, be respectful about it).**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fork**

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1

Chapter 2

"Four men who were on their way into the Elmore supermarket are being held at spoon point by a masked man who is in the shape of a fingerprint," said the news reporter. "The police are on the scene now."

The screen changed to an inside view of the store, which revealed the faces of the four captives, which included a large pink rabbit with a look of terror slathered all over his face.

"What the f*ck, that's—" Gumball began, worrying for his father.

"That's Richard!" Nicole gasped, and surprise immediately turned to fear and subsequently to rage and hatred as she thought, _So Sal Left Thumb thinks he can ruin my birthday_ and _take my husband captive in a supermarket. Well, that little f*cker is going to have to deal with_ me.

Nicole ran back downstairs and tossed the basket to the side, managing not to mess up the folded clothes inside it. "Gumball, Darwin, you two are in charge while I'm gone," she said sternly, frowning and crossing her arms. "You'd best be more responsible than last time you were in charge, or I will rip your f*cking a**es to shreds! Is that clear?"

"Yes, mom!" they both said, frightened.

"Good." Charging out the door towards her destination, she yelled out, "Hang on, Richard! I'm coming!"

* * *

Back in the house, Gumball ran upstairs to his sister's room and knocked on the door. Anais opened it and inquired, "Yes, Gumball?"

Panting, Gumball answered, "Mom had to go out to rescue Dad from a dangerous criminal, and she left me and Darwin in charge. Don't worry, though. This time, I'm gonna be truly responsible."

"Oh, boy. Why do I already know that this will end badly?" Anais said, remembering that when her parents attended the Elmore Junior High Parent Night and left Gumball in charge, she, Gumball, and Darwin flooded the house.

"Wait, what did Mom say she was doing?" she asked surprisedly and fearfully.

"She's going to fight a dangerous criminal."

"Is it that fingerprint guy, Sal Left Thumb?"

"I think so."

"Knowing Mom, he's doomed," she started to laugh.

"Yeah, probably. Alright, I'll leave you be, sis," Gumball said before closing back the door and returning to the living room, where the program that he and Darwin were watching had returned.

"I hope Mr. Dad's gonna be okay," Darwin commented worriedly.

"Me too, buddy. Me too," Gumball agreed.

* * *

**Was it good? Huh? Review, please. Also, you've got 17 days left to vote in my poll.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fork**

Disclaimer: vide Chapter 1

**Here's a warning that's about a month in advance: by the end of May, I might not be able to update any of my stories as often as now. There is a family problem going on in my house, and I may need time to adjust to spending time in a new home.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Nicole raced to the supermarket with the intent of tearing Sal's a** up and rescuing her husband. Of course, being the good and responsible mother and role model she was, she momentarily stopped at crosswalk, resuming with twice as much fury with each stop. She finally reached her destination, breathing heavily, then walked into the store, deeply growling, "Out of my way!" whenever she faced an obstacle.

At last, she reached Sal and angrily growled, "Hey, f*ckface!" Sal turned around to face her, and memory lane zoomed past him. "You!" he said before a smile that could scare Satan sh*tless took over his face, and he began to laugh menacingly.

"I've been waiting for you, sucker," he said. "You can't beat _me_, Sal Left Thumb, up and get away with it, lady!"

"Release my husband," Nicole whispered and then screamed while unsheathing her claws, "NOW! Or I am going to kill you, you BASTARD!"

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen, sucker; this time, I've got a spoon AND a fork," he boasted, brandishing the new weapon with his left hand while the right held tight to the spoon. "What'cha gonna do now, huh, sucker?"

"This."

She lunged forward, only for Sal to slash her across the face with the fork. Grimacing as she fell on all fours, Nicole quickly touched the spot where Sal dealt the blow, but she only had an instant to react as the foe swung again.

He kept swinging at her with each weapon, and she kept evading until she finally grabbed his left arm, proceeding to bring it over her head as she spun around, rest in on her shoulder, and yank his forearm downward with 25% of her might (**she's so bada**, she only needs little strength to break someone's bone**).

Sal cried out as his arm snapped at the elbow, and the fork and spoon fell to the ground. Nicole released him, and he gripped his broken arm tenderly, grimacing. She moved to be right in front of him, and brought her foot to his crotch, eliciting from him, "Oh, sh*t! Oww!" as he held his groin area with his good hand. Picking up the fork, Nicole kicked Sal to the ground. He just lied there as she whispered, "So long, sucker!" and cleaved him through the chest where his heart _would_ be if he had one.

Once it was all over, Richard said, "Sweety!" and immediately encased his wife in a bear hug as the crowd of shoppers surrounding the crime scene cheered for Nicole.

"Come on. Let's go home, Richard," she sweetly purred after he retrieved his wedding ring from the sack which the dead Sal had brought with him. Once they got out of the supermarket, they got into the car and drove home, eager for the coming night.

* * *

**I apologize for what I deemed to be a short, uninteresting fight. BTW, Sal dropped the spoon because when Nicole broke his arm, like a BOSS, the shock took away his grip in both hands.**

**The next chapter will be t****he epilogue. Now, what do you think of this chapter? Review, please, and as I said in Chapter 1, don't be a d*ck and flame. Be respectful.**


	4. Epilogue

**The Fork**

Disclaimer: vide Chapter 1

Epilogue

When Nicole and Richard finally returned home, the sun had set. They walked in to see Darwin and Gumball watching TV, only turning to greet their parents and congratulate Nicole on her triumph over Sal Left Thumb.

"Say, where's Anais?" Nicole asked.

"She's asleep upstairs," Gumball answered.

"Well, you two seemed to have a better handle of things in my absence, so good work, boys," she congratulated, "but fun time's over. It's time for bed."

"Okay, good night," both boys returned obediently as they headed up the stairs.

* * *

Once she was sure that the boys were asleep, Nicole said smiling, "Okay, honey. It's time."

Chuckling, Richard walked up to his wife and kissed her, using one hand to close and lock the door, lest anyone wake up and walk in on the lovers' activity.

* * *

**That's it for The Fork. How was it? Review, please, and be respectful, as if I need to say it again.**


End file.
